Zazta Ri'Ria
Zazta Ri'Ria is a grotesque, Elder Dragon Levelled, corpse-dwelling leviathan and is the true apex predator of the Rotten Vale. It makes its first appearance in Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode as a High-Rank urgent. Physiology A vindictive leviathan that swims amongst the bones and corpses in the Rotten Vale. They feature short stubby legs, nostrils that run across its neck, a secondary mouth that unveils a malformed tongue (similar to the likes of Barzughal) and a tail-casing that unveils a tail similar to the likes of Khezu that constantly dribbles a blood-like substance. Explanation A popular urban legend foretells of slender, undead creatures that sleep amongst the dead and rarely reveal their ugly faces. Some tales also say they venture out of their domains in the dead of night to raid the surface world and drag hapless victims to their demise. This in actuality wasn't confirmed due to the Leviathans reclusive nature: inhabiting only in select few regions in the New World. There however have been countless reports of them raiding towns and villages that are present in the New World which confirms that they aren't exclusive to their reported locations but invade other ecosystems in the dead of night: leaving tons of corrosive acid in their wake: this damages the ecosystem as the corrosive acid casually kills almost all living things that are not accustomed to the acid. The damage caused by this acid combined with the fact that it raids villages and towns: even ones distant from its main habitat: makes it an Elder Dragon-Levelled monster. Behavior Relentless and hostile towards foes, especially towards the likes of Radobaan and Odogaron whom all invade each others turfs daily. Sparking a countless number of turf wars between the three. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Nostrils widen, tongue starts to thicken. *Tired State: Tongue and tail start to leak blood. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: Warm blooded creatures (Fanged Beasts, Humans, etc) Arch-Rivals: Radobaan, Odogaron Tracks: Carcass-clad Prints Turf Wars Zazta Ri'Ria vs Radobaan The Radobaan roars and attempts to roll at the Leviathan. Zazta Ri'Ria slides to the side and then unveils a loud scream. Radobaan attempts to roll at Zazta Ri'Ria again: Zazta slides but its tail gets caught in the roll: dealing 150-200 damage. Zazta becomes infuriated and unleashes a large amount of slams at Radobaan with its tongue: knocking Radobaan down as Zazta constantly slams and slashes its tail at Radobaan: destroying parts of its bone armour while doing so: dealing 2500-3000 damage. This ends with Zazta Ri'Ria rolling to the front of the fallen Radobaan and propelling its tongue at Radobaan while unveiling corrosive acid. The impact from the propelling of the tongue deals 1500 damage while the corrosive acid deals 70-100 damage: stacked to a maximum count of 5 times. Zazta Ri'Ria vs Odogaron The Odogaron screeches and begins circling the Leviathan. The Zazta Ri'ria's nose swells and it unleashes an unsettling scream. Angered by this, the Odogaron pounces at its opponent, attempting to maul it with its claws. While on its body, the Odogaron scratches and bites viciously, dealing around 200 - 350 damage. Hissing, the Zazta Ri'ria wraps its large tongue around the Fanged Wyvern, when suddenly a weird and almost slimy "pop" is heard. The Odogaron howls and wiggles in pain, as the Leviathan broke through its skin with the spikes on its long tongue to drink from the Odogaron's blood. The Zazta Ri'ria brings the screaming Odogaron closer to its mouth, having finished its macabre feast, chomps it and throws it down to the floor dealing around Usually between like 1000 and 2500 damage to Odogaron. Attacks Bite - Typical Leviathan bite. Claw Swipe - Typical Leviathan smack. Body Slam - Typical Leviathan body slam. Tail Whip - Typical Leviathan tail whip. Roll - Typical Leviathan roll. Tail Slam - Zazta slams the ground with its tail. Tongue Shot - Zazta quickly launches its tongue in front of it. Tongue Slam - Zazta brings its tongue up and slams it down. Infinity Roll - It rolls into one line indefinitely until it either hits a hunter or the hunter dodges. Slam n Drag - Zazta slams down its tongue and turns around to sweep the area around it. Slam n Back - When Zazta slams down its tongue: it will turn around to then sweep it. Shark Attack - Zazta digs underground and then launches itself from below to snap up whatever is above it. Blood Beam - Zazta will shootout a beam of blood and sweep it in a 90% angle. Inflicts Blood. Blood Flood - Zazta will aim its tail at a hunter and then unveil a massive beam of blood from the tail hope tip and then sweep it in a 180% angle. Inflicts Blood. Blood Duo - Zazta will shoot a beam of blood from both its mouth and its tail and turn them both in reversed directions in a 180% angle. Inflicts Blood. Blood Tsunami - Zazta will rear its head upwards as its neck nostrils start moving at a disturbing rapid rate before then squirting out ejects of strangely dark coloured blood all around its sides. The dark blood has infused with a corrosive substance which means that getting hit by it inflicts both Blood and Corrosion. Acidic Globs - Zazta will mildly step backwards before spitting out 4-8 globs of acidic projectiles that fall onto the ground: spread and stay there for 30 seconds. Inflicts Corrosion. Acidic Projectile - Zazta will mildly step backwards before aiming at a hunter before shooting out a projectile of acid. Inflicts Corrosion of hit. Acidic/Bloody Propeller - Zazta stands up and spins its tongue around in a fashion similar to a helicopter's propeller, spraying acid or blood everywhere. Inflicts Corrosion and Blood. Tongue Shredder - This is a mode that Zazta occasionally goes into where the tongue starts to unveil sharp spikes and ridges: allowing it to inflict much more combos with its tongue alongside its tongue attacks inflict Bleeding. Laced Toss - Zazta will coil sideways and then slam its tongue into the ground: shooting out a bunch of laced spikes (similarly to Lucent Nargacuga's tail slam: shooting out poison spikes). Inflicts Bleeding Laced Shootout - Zazta will shoot out its tongue in a 180 degrees angle: unveiling laced spikes everywhere. Inflicts Bleeding. Laced Propeller - Same as the Acidic/Bloody Propeller attack except the acid and blood is replaced with the laced spikes that also spray everywhere during the attack. Inflicts Bleeding. Ecology Habitat Range Predominant Rotten Vale native although its also very rarely been seen in the Sodium Mines and the Town Ruins. They've also been reported in secluded parts of the Mycelium Hills. One of the most reclusive monsters in the New World. Ecological Niche The true apex predator of the Rotten Vale: even topping the likes of Odogaron in the food chain: they fight constantly for turf, food or sometimes just for plain witnessing each other. Their acid and presence can damage the ecosystems that they invade in order to raid villages and towns. Biological Adaptations It retains a second mouth that is armed with detach-able teeth alongside a tongue that ends in an opening that resembles a mouth. It has a very stretchy and tough tongue that can shred through the thickest of materials. Its sense of smell is almost perfect due to the nostrils being present amongst both its sides. In-Game Information Theme Notes * Credit for the concept and attacks goes to MonsterHunterFlacko, credit for the render, turf war and name goes to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Corrosion Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Bloodied Monster